Taken By the Undead
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Spencer is kidnapped by a vampire.He is terrified but plays along with Franklin's every whim and silently waits for his team to come rescue him.But Franklin takes him to his sheriffs,Eric and Godric.What will the vampires do with him?FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Taken By the Undead

**Pairings: **Derek X Spencer. Franklin X Spencer. Eric X Godric. Eric X Spencer.

**Crossover: **Criminal Minds, True Blood.

**Rating: **M

**Warning: **Slash (maleXmale), Graphic sex and rape, Language, Violence, Overly possessive vampire, AU storyline (for Criminal Minds mostly...the vampires are out of the coffin).

**Summary: **Spencer is kidnapped by a vampire. He is terrified but plays along with Franklin's every whim and silently waits for his team to come rescue him. But Franklin takes him to his sheriffs, Eric and Godric. What will the vampires do with him? And what length will Morgan go to get his Spence back from the vampires?

* * *

Chapter One: Waking Up.

"P-p-please...please, let me go." Spencer said quietly, he was doing everything he could not to just whimper. He was tired...the team had been on a case and he hadn't slept for three whole days and today was the fourth...he wasn't going to get any sleep, that he was sure of. "Please..." He begged. He felt so weak...he knew he was, he was always the weak link in the team...but he right now, he felt so much more weaker than he had in so long...probably since he had been taken by Tobias Hankel...maybe it was since he had failed to save Adam Jackson...or Nathan Harris...or the many times he had had to watch a member of his team go through a near-death-experience, again...

"No, no I can't do that. I know you don't want me to do that." The man standing at the other side of the room said, his voice was low and had an accent...English.

Every part of his brain was screaming what he knew he should do_: play along with his delusions, the more you play along...the longer you live, the longer the team has to search for you and find you and come get you. Because they will come for you, they always come. Always. _But he wasn't listening. For once he wasn't listening. "You're wrong, I want to go. I need to leave, please. You don't understand I have somewhe-!" Spencer gasped, cutting off from what he was about to say. His breathing was quick and shallow, he tried to breath slower, calm himself down...but it wasn't working; he didn't understand why. _Everyone _knew about them...they had revealed themselves almost three years ago now, but he had never met one of them, not once; if one of them had been found out to be the Unsub the team was looking for, he had always been forced to stay behind with JJ and Garcia while the others went to make the arrest. He looked into the eyes of the man keeping him here, the man who was now standing directly in front of him...looking down at him with anger, outrage, hurt and something akin to lust in his dark eyes.

"You _do_ want to stay here. You want to stay here with _me_." The man said, his voice was deep in an effort to try and restrain himself from shouting or lashing out at the much younger man.

Spencer's breathing calmed a little. This man was a vampire. From the few vampires that were Unsubs, he had learned what they were after –although he should have guessed from the amount of vampire fiction he had read as a child-...blood. All the cases involving vampires had been about the victim's blood, they had been random attacks, mostly...the few that weren't, had been consensual sex that had ended badly. "Y-yes...I-I do. I-I'm sorry...I was just...scared." He said quietly, his words coming out quickly and quietly in single breaths.

The man's face saddened deeply. He fell to his knees and took hold of Spencer's face gently with his cold hands. "You're scared of me? Why! Why would you be scared of me? Spencer, I would never hurt you! Why're you scared!"

Spencer swallowed deeply; this man –vampire- was seriously disillusioned...he actually believed he hadn't done anything for Spencer to be scared of. He had taken him. _Kidnapped _him. _Tied _him up. _Kidnapped him_! "I-I...I am tied up on a bed. My wrists hurt...the ropes are too tight. Please...c-can you take them off?" He asked quietly, his tone pleading.

"No!" The vampire all but roared. He shot to his feet –his movement blurred to Spencer's vision- and started to pace the dirty old motel room, his hands fisted in his hair. "No, no, no! You'll try to run from me! You'll try to leave me!"

Spencer shook his head and carefully crawled to the edge of the bed –the ropes binding his wrists together and another holding his ankles together, he was still able to move but until now...he hadn't dared. "N-no...I-I won't, I swear. I w-want to stay here...it's just the ropes are _so_ tight, they're hurting and I think..." He swallowed thickly, not sure he should continue. "...they are going to start bleeding if they stay so tight."

The vampire stopped pacing, his hands slowly dropping from his hair. He looked over to Spencer...and then in one quick step, he was standing in front of the young man –he didn't like the way Spencer gasped and jumped back out of shock.

Spencer noticed the hurt and anger on the man's face. "S-sorry, y-you just made me jump." He said and smiled reassuringly –the vampire didn't seem to notice how forced it was.

"Sorry." The man said and sat down on the bed, next to Spencer. He reached over the small gap between them and took hold of Spencer's wrists, fiddling with the ropes. "I can't take them off, not yet...but I will loosen them for you. Just a little though."

Spencer let out a relieved sigh...and he smiled lightly. "Thank you, erm...I-I don't know y-your name."

"My name is Franklin."

"Franklin, I-I like that name, it suites you very much." Spencer said quietly, trying to hold back tears. "I-I'm Spencer Reid."

Franklin smiled; it was a twisted sort of smile...but it looked as though it was meant to be sweet. "Oh, I already know that."

* * *

End of Chapter 1!

Thanks for reading and stuff!

Right, I know the title totally sucks, but I couldn't think of anything. The chapters will get longer around chap 4 -which I'm just finishing off. And after chap 4 there will be quite a bit of smut and stuff, so just warning ya. and I'd love to know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Night Before.

Spencer stepped onto the BAU's jet, slowly walking over to the sofa at the end and placing his go-bag onto the floor. He flopped down onto the soft seat and let his head fall against the back, letting out a sigh of approval; the sofa was so comfy, and almost exactly what he needed. Thinking of what he needed, he looked to the other end of the plane and watched Derek look out of the window next to his seat. He loved watching Derek. He didn't really know why he liked watching his colleague so much, well, apart from his attraction to him...and he looked so peaceful when he wasn't thinking about anything...and maybe, it was because the attraction wasn't just one-sided.

He and Derek had been going out for just over two months now. They had always been close since Spencer had started at the Bureau –well, apart from the first couple of months- and since they had gotten together they had been closer than before...and he loved it. Since he had first set eyes on Derek Morgan he had had a _thing_ for him. It had taken Derek to get attacked by Gorge Foyett –the Reaper- for him to confess his love for him...and for Derek to return his feelings.

He continued to watch Derek as the plane set off and eventually everyone fell asleep. His eyes were closing slowly but he tried to fight falling asleep...he wanted to keep looking at Derek. He opened his eyes in time to see Derek closing in towards the sofa. He shifted slightly, hoping to wake himself up. It worked...especially when he felt the sofa dip as Derek sat next to him, his hand moving to and the resting on his thigh. Spencer looked down to the dark skinned hand gripping at his thigh, the fingers brushing a little too close to _there_ for Spencer's liking while surrounded by his co-workers who weren't his lover.

"You okay?" Derek asked; his voice was quiet so not to wake anyone up.

Spencer looked away from his boyfriend's hand and up to his face; that had a worried expression on it. "I'm fine." He smiled softly.

"Spence, babe, c'mon I know you're pissed."

"Derek, I'm not mad. Promise."

Derek sighed and let his head fall backwards against the sofas back. "Listen, I didn't mean to yell at you earlier-..."

"Yes, Derek, you did." Spencer cut in. He remembered how worried and angry Derek's voice had been when he had shouted at him while they were all getting ready to go arrest the Unsub.

Derek looked at him out of the corner of his eyes, then looked away. "Okay, I did...but I didn't mean it how it came out. I just...I _really_, _really_ didn't want you goin' for the Unsub." He explained vaguely.

They stayed silent for a moment before Spencer spoke out. "The Unsub was a Vampire, wasn't he?" He asked quietly and stared at Derek. He could literally hear his boyfriend's teeth grind together from frustration and anger.

"Yes." Derek said from behind clenched teeth.

"Derek...look at me." Spencer said and gently pulled his partner's face towards him. He leaned in close, their foreheads touching. "You can't protect me from them forever. I am eventually going to meet one."

"Yeah, I know." Derek said begrudgingly. "But I'll keep you away from them for as long as I can."

Spencer smiled widely; he loved Derek's protective side...and he couldn't help but tease him to bring out more. "Oh, really? And what if one finds me? And...wants me to be theirs?" He watched as Derek's face darkened...and he briefly wondered if he had gone too far.

Derek sat forward and twisted towards Spencer. He gripped at his boyfriend's hips and lifted him up and onto his lap. "They can't have you." He gripped tighter and pulled the younger man closer to his body. "I'll fight 'em off." He grinned, his sudden dark mood lightening.

"You'd fight a Vampire for me?" Spencer asked smiling; his smile was there because he was so happy...and because he was trying to cover how shocked he was. He loved Derek and knew he felt the same, but he didn't think he would go up against a Vampire for him.

"Of course I would." Derek said, nothing but seriousness covering his face and his tone.

Spencer smiled softly. "I love you." He whispered and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Derek's sweetly. He pulled away and smiled at him.

"You too." Derek said and pressed his lips to Spencer's quickly, still as sweet as Spencer's. They both froze as they heard someone on the plane groan and then move slightly. They stared at each other, worried someone had woken and seen the position they were.

Spencer slipped off of Derek's lap and sat next to him, noticing it was just Hotch turning over. He sighed, relieved. He had forgotten where they were the moment Derek's hands gripped at his hips. He looked at his boyfriend's face and smiled as the shock-fear still lingering on his face. "I love you."

* * *

Spencer followed behind everyone as they left the plane. He was smiling a happy smile to himself; Derek had said he was going to come over to his apartment...although Derek was the dominant in their relationship, it was always him who went to Derek's. Tonight would be the first time Derek came to his apartment. "Erm...guys, I'm going to head home." He said abruptly; he had just realised what a state he had left his place in. He needed to clean it up before Derek saw it. They had already said they would leave work separately, so if he left now he could get home with enough time to clean up.

Emily and JJ turned to wave and say bye to him before they continued walking towards the building. Hotch and Rossi exchanged looks, while Derek watched his boyfriend closely. Hotch was the one to step a little closer towards Spencer. "Reid, I think maybe you should let one of us take you home."

Spencer frowned lightly and laughed, confused. "I'm a big boy, I'm sure I can make my way home all by myself." He said and laughed lightly again.

Hotch frowned at him. "Reid, I'm been serious."

"Sorry."

"You shouldn't be wandering around alone."

"Why?" Spencer asked and then realised what the older man was talking about. "The Vampires." He sighed. "This is really getting ridiculous."

"Reid-..." Hotch started.

"No. Apart from JJ, I'm the only one that isn't allowed to go arrest an Unsub when it's a Vampire, it's so stupid. I get that you're all worried, but I can take care myself!" Reid let out in one go, his voice wasn't angry...it was more upset. "I'm sick of you all treating me like a child! I know I've been through things because of this job...and I chose some stupid ways to cope with what happened...but so has everyone else. I'm not the only one."

"Reid, calm down." Derek said in a soft tone.

"Don't you start." Spencer snapped. He instantly regretted it when he saw the hurt look in Derek's eyes. He sighed and gave his colleagues an apologetic look. "I'm sorry...I just...I'm tired, sorry. I-I'm going home."

"Spencer..." Derek said softly.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." He said and turned to set off in the direction his car was parked.

"Reid, please." Hotch tried, but he watched as Spencer didn't listen to him and continued walking away.

"Just be careful kid." Rossi called after him.

* * *

Spencer lifted the flap of his satchel and fished around for his car keys. After a minute or so he began to get frustrated when he couldn't find them.

"Excuse me."

Spencer jumped at the voice that cut through the silence. He spun around to see a man standing behind him.

The man took a step back and held his hands up in a surrender motion. "Sorry, I scared you." He said and smiled.

The first thing Spencer noticed was the man had an accent. He sighed. "I-It's okay. Erm...can I help you with something?"

"Ah, yes, err, there was something I needed."

Spencer smiled. "Directions, maybe? The time?"

The man shook his head and then looked Spencer in the eyes, smiling. "Now I remember." He said and went quiet.

Spencer looked around, looking to see if there was anyone else around he could run or shout to if he needed...this man was _strange_. "Well, erm, what is it?"

The man grinned and stepped forward. "_You_."

Spencer's eyes widened in fear and confusion. Before he realised what he was doing, he opened his mouth ready to shout...but just as he started the man's hand covered his mouth...and everything was a blur.

He wasn't outside anymore; he was in a dirty motel room...and over the man's shoulder. His eyes widened as he realised what had happened. _Vampire_. Before he could process what he had realised, he was dropped onto the bed. "Ow." He mumbled to himself as the back of his head hit the headboard.

The man was leaning over Spencer in less than a second, straddling the young man's hips. "I'm sorry."

Spencer had thought the man was talking about him been thrown onto the bed and hitting his head...but he realised he wasn't when the man slammed his head back against the headboard and Spencer's vision blurred before everything faded away.

* * *

End of Chapter 2!

Thanks for reading and stuff! will post next two chaps 2moz!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Looking For You.

Derek stood outside the Vampire bar, _fangtasia_, with Hotch. It had been three days since he had last seen Spencer...since the young man had been taken by a Vampire. Damn it. He had told his boyfriend to be careful. He'd told him plenty of times to watch out for Vampires...and humans of course, but he had told him to _be careful_. He was angry...no, he was _beyond_ angry. They had seen the parking lots security camera footage. They had seen the _thing_ take _his_ Spencer. Granted, they had only seen a blur as the man ran off with Spence...but they had seen his face. That _thing_ wanted them to know he had Spencer...that they wouldn't be able to catch him.

But it hadn't thought for one second they would go to his kind and ask for help.

Of course Derek didn't want to be asking Vampires to help in finding his boyfriend; he could protect Spencer, he could keep him safe...that was until he was proven wrong the other day. He didn't really have anything against Vampires...they were like humans, some were good and others were evil, messed up and psychotic.

"Are you ready for this?" Hotch asked him.

Derek kept his eyes on the bar in-front of them. "Sure."

"Are you prepared that they could say no?" Hotch pressed.

"Yeah." Derek answered, keeping his voice unemotional.

"Are you prepared for the fact that they could have something to do with Reid's kidnapping?" Hotch asked as he looked back to the bar.

Derek's whole body tensed. "Yeah."

"Let's go then." Hotch said and led the way to the front door of the bar.

"Hello ther-well, you two don't look like the usual bangers we get." The woman at the door said with a sort of amused and twisted grin on her face.

"I'm Special Agent Aaron Hotchner and this is Derek Morgan, we're with the Behavioural Analysis Unit with the FBI. We'd like to speak to Eric Northam and the co-sheriff, Godric." Hotch said, flashing his badge –as did Derek.

Derek had seen the way other Agents and Officers acted around Vampires...they were scared, jumpy, nervous...but Hotch was his usual self, nothing but business, his stoic and serious face still in place. He acted the same around human and Vampire...and Derek had nothing but respect for the older man.

"Oh." The woman said, looking them both up and down. "Come on in." She said and stepped aside, letting them both into the club.

Derek had heard about the things that went on in this club...but _whoa_. There were Vampires pole dancing –both men and women- clad in leather, others were dancing on the floor with humans, while the ones who weren't dancing sat at tables and booths, moving against each other and kissing and a number of other things that Derek didn't really want to be seeing. For a second or so he was glad Spencer wasn't there in the club...he wouldn't have known where to look and his face would have been such a bright shade of red. He shook his head, he would rather Spencer be embarrassed enough to die than be there...instead of been in the hands of a Vampire kidnapper.

"Hello there." Someone said from behind them; his voice low and deepish...but gentle. "You two must be Agent Hotchner and Agent Morgan, I assume."

They both turned around to look at who was speaking. It was a man, a Vampire man; he was young –or rather _looked _young- younger than Spencer even, he had short dark hair, his skin was pale –paler than the other Vampires-, and they could both see some sort of tattoo around the top of his chest under his thin white top. "Yes; I'm Hotchner and this is Agent Morgan." He said pointing to them respectively as he said their names.

The young man smiled. "Yes. I believe you are here to see myself and Eric."

"You're Godric?" Derek asked before he thought about it, it had just slipped out.

The Vampire's smile stayed in place. "Yes. I know...I look too young to be in control of a complete area, yes? But I can assure you, I am older than I look." He said, his smile widening slightly and becoming even friendlier.

"Yeah." Derek said lowly, looking Godric over; he was trying to find something behind the boy's friendliness...but for now, he couldn't find anything. The boy was just been nice, kind, friendly...unlike the other Vampires they had met –the ones that had been Unsubs.

"Please, come with me and I will take you to Eric's office; he is there waiting for you." Godric said as he walked in-between the two of them, leading the way to the back of the club.

Derek followed behind Hotch, looking around the club. Spencer would hate it here, he observed. God, he needed him back. He stopped thinking of _his_ Spencer and thought of his work colleague...the one he wasn't supposed to be dating...as they walked into the office.

"Eric, this is Agent Hotchner and Agent Morgan." Godric told the blond at the desk, standing off to the side.

Eric looked at Godric briefly before looking to the Agents. "Well, what can I do for the F-B-I?" He asked, smirking lightly.

Hotch took a step closer to the desk and placed a couple of screenshots of the Vampire from the security camera in front of Eric. "We're hoping you can identify the Vampire in this photo, Mr. Northam."

Eric glanced at the photo before looking back to Hotch. "May I ask why?"

"The young man in this photo..." Hotch said, vaguely pointing to Spencer –who was standing next to his car, smiling as he looked at the Vampire. "He is a colleague of ours, his name is Spencer Reid, and he has been taken by this Vampire...and we cannot find him." He finished, his eyes flashing to Derek standing so still before looking back at the photo and Eric. "We're afraid he doesn't have much time left; he has been missing for three days now."

Eric looked at Hotch, then Derek and then at Godric –not liking the soft, pitying look on his face- before looking at the photos again. He leaned closer to the desk and picked up one photo that was zoomed in on Spencer's face; it was when he had turned around to look at who had startled him...his eyes were wide and his full lips were parted and his hair was ruffled around his head from his sudden spin. He looked at the photo, his tongue sliding across the tooth where his fang would appear if he had this boy alone in a room...oh, what he would do to him. "Your _colleague_ is very pretty...for a man."

Derek's hands clenched into fists at his sides, and his teeth clamped together; this Vampire was looking at _his_ pretty boy as...as if he was food! Or some sort of sex toy. If he didn't depend on this Vampire's help to find his boyfriend...he would dive across the desk and beat him senseless...Vampire or not, he wouldn't have anyone looking at Spencer like that.

Eric smirked, his eyes fixed on Derek. "He is..._yours_?"

If it had been anyone else who had asked...Derek would have most likely answered with something like, _"Spencer is Spencer. He doesn't belong to anyone."_. But because it was this blond _Vampire_, this _Eric_, he couldn't say that. He _refused_ to say that. "Yeah, he's _mine_."

Hotch turned to look at Derek; of course, he had suspected something between Derek and Spencer...but hearing it confirmed was something else entirely.

"Is he now." Eric said, the tone in his voice a challenge.

Derek's teeth ground together in anger...but before he could do or say anything Hotch interrupted the tense and silent challenge in the air.

"Mr. Northam, do you know this Vampire or not?"

"Personally...no." Eric stood from his seat and picked up one of the photos with the Vampire and the human in, his eyes lingering on the Vampire. "But I will ask everyone in my club and send people to ask others in our area...I'm sure one of them will have at least seen him around somewhere." He looked at Derek, smirking lightly before looking back to Hotch. "We will find him. When we do, we will let you know he is here."

Hotch didn't like that idea, not at all...but he didn't have much of a choice if he wanted to see his youngest subordinate alive again. He nodded. "We would also like your permission to question the Vampires in your area."

"Of course." Godric answered, speaking up for the first time in a while. He kept his eyes on Derek and Hotch...even as he felt Eric's head twist to look at him sharply. "You have _our_ permission to question who you want in our area...but outside of our area, we cannot help you; I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Hotch said and nodded to both Godric and Eric. "We will leave now and we will keep in touch."

"Yes, as will we." Godric said and went to open the door for the Agents, shutting it behind them. He sighed as he felt Eric's body pressed against his back, pushing him into the door. "What is wrong, Eric?"

"You gave them _permission_?" Eric all but growled into the smaller man's ear.

"You want the young one, do you not?" Godric asked, turning his head to look at the taller Vampire. After centuries of living...he had never felt so much pain shoot through his un-beating heart as he did saying Eric wanted someone other than him.

"Uh..." Eric stepped back, releasing Godric. "I do not."

Godric sighed and turned to look at Eric. "It is alright. I understand." He said in his usual calm but emotional and light voice. "You want to sleep with that human boy."

"I don't."

"I said it is alright."

"And I said I don't want him!" Eric roared and shoved past Godric and out of the door.

Godric sighed and moved over to the desk, looking at the photos. He looked from the boy to the Vampire..._Franklin_.

* * *

Derek slammed his fist against the door's arm. "Bastard!" He ran his other hand over his face. "He knows exactly who that _thing_ is!"

"Yes, I know Morgan." Hotch said and started the car. "He defiantly doesn't want us knowing who that Vampire is...and I think I may know why."

Derek looked over at Hotch.

"You saw the way he was looking at Spencer."

Derek's jaw clamped shut, his teeth grinding together as he tried to fight the memory of that Vampire looking at Spencer like he was food...or a sex toy. That Vampire was not going to be getting anywhere near Spencer. He would do everything and more to protect _his_ Spence from the blond and any other Vampire who tried to take him.

* * *

End of Chapter 3!

Thanks for reading and reviwing and stuff!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: After _That? _

Spencer sat up slowly, his wrists and ankles still tied together –Franklin had re-tightened them before he had laid down to go to sleep for the day. He looked down at the sleeping Vampire; Franklin's arms were wrapped tightly around Spencer's thin waist, his face nuzzling his hip. He bit his bottom lip to keep himself from whimpering; god, how much he wished it was Derek wrapped around him.

He felt tears brim in his eyes. He wanted to be at home, in his apartment with Derek. Right now, all he could think about was the last time he had been at Derek's house; they had been laid on the bed, kissing and rubbing against each other, like always. Derek's hands had unbuttoned his shirt and were undoing his trousers, his hand slipped under the black material and gripped hold of Spencer's hardening member before rolling on top of him, their kiss deepening and the grinding becoming more frantic. Derek's fingers moved to his entrance and Spencer had stopped moving all together.

"_Derek, I-I...I can't. Not that. N-not yet." _He had said in a shy and panicked voice.

Derek had removed his hand and laid back down on the bed next to him. He kissed Spencer's forehead before smiling at him. _"That's okay. I can wait."_

Spencer sighed as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He wished he had just let Derek continue. That way he wouldn't still be a virgin with a Vampire who kept kissing his neck and face –never his lips- and grabbing at certain areas...and he would have been claimed by Derek.

He had been tied up for the three days Franklin had had him, but the Vampire had fed him and given him water. He had asked if he could use the bath or the shower, but Franklin had looked at him with a hungry look –not actual hunger but one closer to lust and want- before he had said no. So, he was starting to smell a little funny, he hadn't taken a shower since two days before he was taken...the case he was working on had been a busy one and he hadn't had the chance to get bathed, so he was going to get one with Derek when he came to his apartment...but they never got there. His wrists were starting to hurt, the ropes had cut into his skin but strangely not enough to make him bleed...which he figured was a good thing, he didn't think Franklin was the type who could control himself. His ankles were mostly numb and he had bruises covering his arms, chest, stomach, hips and thighs...Franklin liked to cling to him while he slept and when he held him to feed him or when he was kissing and touching him.

He had been trying to build a profile in his mind for Franklin...but every time he was starting to get close to something, Franklin's behaviour changed or he would get distracted by something the Vampire was doing or talking about. That was something else Franklin did, he liked to talk to Spencer about anything and everything...as long as Spencer was looking at him while he did. There were a few constant things in the profile he was trying to build...possessiveness, paranoia, clinginess and he was always seeking for Spencer to praise him and the things he was talking about or doing.

In Spencer's opinion, it was the paranoia that was going to be the problem. Yesterday, well, while Franklin was getting into bed, getting ready to sleep for the day...he had asked if there was another man in Spencer's life. Spencer had scarcely avoided the situation by saying he worked with three other men and his father had recently come back into his life and that he visited someone he had tried to help and was still doing so in a mental hospital for criminals. Franklin had looked at him, in a way that said, _"We'll continue this later."_, before shutting his eyes and drifting into sleep. He knew if Franklin found out about his relationship with Derek –although it wasn't exactly what others would call a sexual relationship- things would get bad, real quickly. From how he had been treating him, Spencer knew that Franklin had convinced himself that he was in love with him...and somehow, he thought Spencer was on his way to feeling the same way.

He wanted to go home, he wanted to see his team, he wanted to hold and be held by Derek.

"What's wrong? Why're you crying?"

Spencer's head spun to the side to look down at Franklin...he was awake, but for how long? When did he wake up? He looked over to the window, and couldn't see any light shinning from the top corner under the dark curtains. It was night time. "Y-you're up. How long have you been awake?" He asked quietly, slightly nervously. He wiped at his eyes with his bound hands.

"Why are you crying?" Franklin asked again. He sat up, quickly –almost too quickly for Spencer to see-, his hands gripping the young man's waist.

"Oh, i-it's nothing."

Franklin's grip tightened, just a little _too_ tight. "You're crying for someone. One of those men, aren't you?" He leaned closer to Spencer, a snarl leaving his lips. "If they've touched you, I'll kill them! I will, Spencer, I'll fucking kill them! And if you love them-..." He was cut off by Spencer...

Spencer needed to stop Franklin, this was getting dangerous. He closed the tiny gap between their faces and he pressed his lips lightly to the corner of the Vampire's mouth. "I-I-I was g-getting worried..."

Franklin looked at him, astonished. "Worried?"

"I-I noticed it was dark and y-you hadn't woken up y-yet. I-I thought s-something was wrong." He said quietly, saying the first thing that came to his mind...and what he knew would make Franklin forget about what he had been ranting over.

Franklin smiled; it was a happy and still shocked look. "You were worried about me?"

Spencer nodded and smiled lightly –he knew Franklin wouldn't notice it was forced...he never did. "Of course."

Franklin's smile widened and he pushed forward, knocking Spencer onto his back and his lips pressing against the young man's. His tongue slid into Spencer's mouth as he kissed him roughly and started to grind their body's together even harder.

This was bad...not only was Franklin been a little too rough, but he could feel the Vampire's hands undoing his trousers. He had to think fast. He had to get out this situation. This was bad. He was a virgin...Franklin was a Vampire...and if he didn't stop this, it was going to hurt more than it would if he did it with Derek. Derek. That was it, Derek was his way out of this...but if the team found him and Derek was with them, this could put Derek in danger. No, Derek would be okay with what he was going to do. Derek would rather he say some things to stop the Vampire _raping_ him...and then he could have his first time _with_ Derek. He shoved at Franklin's chest and turned his head away from the Vampire's, their mouths separating.

"_What_ are y-!"

"I'm sorry." Spencer said quietly, tears filling his eyes again. For once, he was glad of the tears, they would have a certain type of impact on Franklin. "I-I'm sorry, Franklin." He said and looked up at the Vampire on top of him. "I-I haven't done anything like t-this before. I'm scared. I-I'm scared and I d-don't think I'm ready f-for something like t-this."

"Why are you scared? I won't hurt you!" Franklin said and cupped Spencer's face with both hands. "I've told you I won't hurt you!"

"I-I know. But it w-will hurt. A-and I'm not ready..."

"You're not ready? Why? I love you. I love you, Spencer. You know I do. And I know you feel the same!" Franklin said, his tone was somewhat pleading.

Spencer swallowed thickly; he knew he'd been right about Franklin's feelings. "I know y-you do...and I do...feel the same...but u-until recently, I was in love with someone else..."

"Who?" Franklin asked more curiously than angrily –like Spencer had thought.

"Someone I work with. We're friends...but he doesn't look at me that way."

"What's his name?"

"Morgan." If it came down to it, he would just deny that Derek wasn't the Morgan he was talking about.

"He's a fucking idiot!"

Spencer smiled softly. "Yeah, I guess so." He timidly reached his hands out and took hold of Franklin's cold hand. "Thank you."

Franklin smiled back at him and leaned forward, kissing the young man's cheek, his forehead and then his lips –it was just a quick peck before he pulled away. "I understand you're scared...but as long as you're not afraid of _me_, then it's okay. We'll wait until after _that _before we fuck." He said, grinning dirtily.

Spencer found himself blushing. "U-until after _that_?"

Franklin climbed off of the bed and looked at Spencer over his shoulder. "Yeah, after I turn you." He walked over to the kitchen area.

Spencer's eyes widened in panic and fear. "T-turn me?"

"Yeah, I want you with me forever, Spencer. That can't happen if you're human." Franklin came back to the bed, holding a bowl of cereal for Spencer. "I'll do it in a few days though, don't worry, it'll only hurt for a short while...then you'll be more alive than ever." He smiled.

Spencer forced the smile that appeared on his face. "W-well that's good. I-I don't handle p-pain v-very w-well."

"I know. You're so fragile, Spencer. But I love you." Franklin smiled and put a spoon full of cereal and milk to Spencer's lips.

Spencer held the tears that were screaming to escape down as he opened his mouth for Franklin to feed him. _'Derek...find me!'_

* * *

"Hotch, it's been two days now since we went to see them...and we haven't heard fuck all from 'em! And we ain't getting anything from the ones we've been questioning." Derek said, he was getting more aggravated at every passing minute they didn't find Spencer.

"I know, Morgan." Was Hotch's answer.

"Well what're we gonna do about it!"

"Morgan, calm down. I was going to go alone, but...the rest of the team is getting a little frustrated with you." Hotch said, more to himself than to Derek. "I have a meeting with Eric and Godric today."

"Wait, you weren't going to tell me?-Hold on, what do y' mean they're frustrated with me?" Derek said; his voice full of anger, annoyance and disbelief. "Spen-Reid is missing-!"

"And they know that." Hotch snapped at him. "They're doing everything they can. Spencer is important to them too, to all of us...not just you. Cut them some slack; they haven't slept properly in days and they refuse to go home."

Derek sighed and slumped back in the seat. "I know." He ran a hand over his face. "I don't mean to keep getting at them..." He had snapped at everyone on the team at least once in the past few days, and shouted at Rossi twice, slammed his fist down onto a table in front of one of the girls three times, and he had even raised his voice to at least three Vampires he and Hotch had been questioning –but they had been the kind who retreated rather than confronted, Hotch had managed to calm him down slightly and sent him away, apologising to the Vampires.

"And they know that; they know you're worried about Reid. That's why they haven't argued with you...but seriously, give them a break."

"Yeah, I will." Derek said quietly. "What times the meeting?"

"Nightfall. So about four hours."

Derek nodded. He wondered if Spencer had been sleeping...if he had been allowed sleep. If he was been fed. He knew how his pretty boy got when he didn't sleep for a few days and hardly ate...the Vampire would not like his attitude. He smirked at the image of Spencer yelling in his pissed tone at the Vampire...but it faded as he realised the Vampire wouldn't be scared of his long limbed scrawny boyfriend as he was in his mind, he would be angry, lips pulled back over his fangs and his face alight with an inhuman anger. He shuddered. He looked over at Hotch. "Do you think...what do you think that _thing_ is doing to Spencer?"

Hotch wouldn't look at Morgan. He couldn't. He now officially knew that Derek and Spencer were together –that was, unless Derek had said Spencer was his just to keep Eric away...he wasn't sure, but he didn't really think it was that-...so he couldn't bring himself to tell Morgan what he thought the Vampire was doing to Reid. "I don't know." He said lowly.

"Yeah..." Derek said, knowing his boss had theories about what was happening to his Spence.

* * *

End of Chapter 4!

Thanks for reading and stuff!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Blood.

"W-where are we going?" Spencer asked quietly as he looked over at Franklin. He had been sure Franklin was going to take the ropes off today...but when the vampire had woken up, he had tied them tight and said they were going out somewhere. He was scared...it wasn't just because he was tied up, blindfolded and didn't know where he was been taken, but all he could think about was Franklin saying he was going to change him into a vampire.

Franklin sighed, annoyed. "I had been planning on taking you somewhere special..."

"R-really? But...you're n-not anymore?"

"No. But I want to, I do Spencer, I'd _love_ to treat you." Franklin said as he ran his hand up and down Spencer's thigh. "But...I have to take you to my sheriffs."

Spencer knew about vampire sheriffs. He could remember a few vampire sheriffs coming over to the Bureau and explaining how they worked and in turn the agents worked out a way that the vampires and human agents could work together. So far, the system had been working. "W-why?" He was starting to panic, why did the sheriffs want to meet him? He knew that like cops and agents, not all vampire sheriffs walked the straight and narrow...some were dirty. He was starting to wonder if they were going to _get rid_ of him, but why? He shook his head. He knew what he needed to do...he needed to find out if Franklin would protect him if they tried to hurt him. "T-they don't want u-us to be t-together...do they?" He said quietly, doing his best to be upset.

"What? No, I'm sure it's nothing like that." Franklin said, reassuringly.

"T-then...t-they're going to k-kill m-me?"

"No!" Franklin roared, his hand gripping tighter at Spencer's thigh. "I won't let them! They won't get anywhere near you! If they even try to hurt you, I'll fucking kill 'em! I swear, Spencer, I'll fucking tear their heads off!" He yelled angrily.

Spencer smiled shakily; he knew the vampire was wearing an angry expression. "I-I know."

Franklin's face softened and he smiled widely. "Good, because I will."

* * *

"That's it, watch your step..." Franklin said and then laughed. "Well, I'll watch your step."

"T-thanks." Spencer said and let Franklin practically lift him out of the car. He found his hand clinging to Franklin's as the vampire led him wherever it was they were going. After a minute or so he felt himself been lifted off of his feet and then that familiar feeling of Franklin moving so fast, so inhumanly fast.

"Franklin." Said a voice Spencer didn't recognise...it was deep but soft. "Please, come this way and bring Mr. Reid with you."

"Yes." Franklin said obediently...and then they were moving again. "Sit down, Spencer." Franklin said and helped Spencer sit down.

"Fr-Franklin?" Spencer said quietly.

"So, this is Spencer Reid...the one the FBI are looking for." Said another new voice, this one was mocking, amused.

"They're not having him back! He's mine! He lov-!" Franklin started but was cut off by the voice that sounded amused as he laughed.

"If you believe this boy loves you, why is he tied?" The first new voice asked, his voice was still gentle but had a hint of anger to it.

"Yes, and why is his human lover still looking for him if he loves a vampire?" The amused voice asked, even more amused.

Oh no. Spencer froze; how did these vampires know about Derek? How did they know they were..._lovers_? It wasn't possible.

"_Human lover_?" Franklin snarled. He spun around and ripped the blindfold from Spencer's head.

Spencer gasped, his eyes wide as Franklin stood in front of him...the angriest and most crazed look Spencer had ever seen. "F-Fr-Fra-!"

"What's his name!" Franklin shouted, his face only mere inches from Spencer's.

"I-I don't know...I-I don't k-know what t-they're talking about." Spencer said quietly.

Franklin frowned; he wanted to believe Spencer, he did...but he had seen the boy's hesitation before he spoke. "Tell. Me. HIS NAME!" He shouted angrily in Spencer's face.

"M-Morgan...his n-name is Morgan." Spencer stuttered.

"The one who didn't notice you? He's your lover!"

"Y-yes..."

Franklin let out a noise that was similar to a growl. "You lying little bastard!" He used the back of his right hand to slap Spencer across the face, sending him to the floor. "How could you lie to me, Spencer? Why? Why would you do that!" He kicked Spencer in the stomach with enough force to send him skidding across the floor and crashing into the wall.

Spencer let out a choked cry, coughing up blood as he did. He was sure he felt something in his side crack...probably a rib. "F-Franklin...w-wait..."

Franklin moved quickly to Spencer, picking him up by his shirt and slamming him into the wall. "You lied to me!" He slapped him across the face. "You fuckin' lied to me!" He slapped him again before dropping him to the floor. His foot collided with Spencer's stomach again.

"I-I didn't lie..." Spencer started, and was more than glad that Franklin stopped his attacks. He knew the Vampire was going to listen to him. "I-I...didn't say w-we were together b-because I d-don't want to be w-with him a-anymore." He said as his hand gripped weakly at the bottom of Franklin's trousers.

"You're lying!" Franklin cried, kicking Spencer in-between the legs.

"Ah!" Spencer cried out. He could tell by Franklin's voice that the Vampire was upset...that he didn't want to be hurting Spencer and that he didn't want to be left by him. "I-I'm not...Franklin..." He coughed again, blood spurting from his mouth. He looked up and saw Franklin twitch slightly. Oh no. The blood. It was the blood that was making Franklin twitch like he was. He had to distract him...he had to get his mind away from the blood. "I love you, Franklin." He choked out.

Franklin's eyes widened...but his pupils were blown wide, a slightly crazed look. "Y-you do?"

"I do." Spencer said before he coughed and more blood fell from his mouth.

Franklin smiled. "Then it's time." His lips pulled back over his fangs and he moved so quickly he was at Spencer's neck within mili-seconds. He pulled on Spencer's hair, bending his head backwards and pulled him close with his other hand.

Spencer knew what was coming, his eyes flashed to the two Vampire's watching them...the blond had hold of the short ones arm, as if he was holding him back. He looked back at Franklin and his eyes shut tight.

Franklin's head lunged forward...but his teeth never connected with Spencer's neck.

Spencer's eyes opened slowly...but they widened in shock. The blond Vampire that had been holding the other one back had hold of Franklin's neck. Why? He didn't understand why the Vampire had stopped Franklin...wouldn't he have just joined in?

"I think you should go get some air." The blond said, grinning.

"He is mine!" Franklin yelled. "He's mine to treat how I want!"

The blond Vampire snarled. "I told you to go get some air!" He threw Franklin at the wall, cracking it.

The shorter Vampire moved quickly to Franklin, pulling him to his feet and dragging him out of the door.

The blond one looked down at Spencer, his eyes roaming his curled up and beaten body. He was smirking lightly; he liked this boy wearing blood...even if it was only a little. "You're hurt." He stated as he knelt down in front of the boy.

Spencer kept his eyes on the blond Vampire, his gaze weary.

The Vampire's eyes ran down Spencer's long thin body, a smirk taking over his lips as he gazed at the bruised skin of the boy's hip –his shirt had ridden up. His eyes landed on Spencer's face, his smirk disappeared as he saw the fear in the boy's eyes. "You were very smart, telling Franklin exactly what he wanted to hear."

Spencer didn't know what to say, he knew he wouldn't be able to influence this Vampire like had Franklin. This Vampire wasn't paranoid or clingy...especially to humans. This Vampire was one who controlled and dominated...he was not one to be manipulated. He was not going to be able to get out of things with this Vampire as easily as he did with Franklin...if he could at all. "T-thank you." He knew what the Vampire had said wasn't –or probably wasn't- meant as a complement, but he didn't know what else he could say.

The Vampire looked at Spencer. "You probably have some internal injuries after been thrown like that."

Spencer's breathing was deep as he spoke. "I-I think one or two of m-my ribs might have cr-cracked."

"Probably." The Vampire slipped his hand under Spencer's shirt, running his fingers over the rib bones that jutted out of his skin. He could feel the slight dint in three of the ribs, the cracks –of course a human wouldn't have been able to detect them like he had. He smirked down at Spencer's nervous and fearful express...and his red cheeks. He pressed his hand to the ribs...and then pushed down on them forcefully.

Spencer screamed.

"Now they're broke." The Vampire grinned. He lifted his wrist to his mouth, his fangs descending and bit into his skin.

Spencer's eyes opened slowly as he breathed deeply and ragged; it had hurt so much. His eyes fell on the Vampire biting himself and he felt a shiver run down his spine as his eyes widened in fear. What the hell was he doing?

The Vampire pulled his wrist away from his mouth and smirked at Spencer it was twisted and somewhat sadistic. "This is the only way your ribs and cuts are going to heal...because you're not going to the hospital." He pushed his wrist close to Spencer's lips, loving the way the boy jerked back from the bloody arm. "Drink." He said and pushed his wrist so it touched the full, slightly parted, quivering lips. "Like I said before, you're probably also bleeding internally."

Spencer had heard that Vampire blood could heal a human. But he didn't want it...he really, really didn't. But if he was bleeding internally, and without hospital help...he would die, and it would more than likely be a slow death.

"Drink." The blond said again.

"But..." Spencer said, as his lips moved to speak they caught the blood...and the Vampire took his chance to shove his wrist closer. He tried to pull away, he could feel the blood trickling past his lips...but the Vampire used his other hand to grab Spencer's head and hold him in place. His grip was so tight, so painful and he couldn't breathe properly. He had no choice. He started to suck on the wrist, swallowing the dark red fluid.

"That's it." The Vampire almost cooed. "I'm Eric, by the way, little Spencer."

* * *

End of hapter 5!

Thanks for reading and stuff! There is most likely going to be a lemon or lemons -and rape- in the next chapter, so you have been warned!

SPOILER! And I cannot believe Tara killed Franklin!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Prisoner or protected?

Spencer knew something bad had happened. He could feel it. He remembered Franklin blindfolding him and taking him to his sheriffs –one was a tall blond, handsome and muscular vampire, while the other one was shorter with brown hair and was the size of a teenage boy- and then...his memory was a little hazy but he remembered Franklin getting mad at him...but why? Derek. The two sheriffs had told him about Derek, and he had...completely lost it. He had tried to calm the vampire down by telling him what he knew he wanted to hear...but it hadn't worked. And then...

What had happened after that? And why wasn't he hurting or aching? He knew Franklin had hit him a number of times...but he wasn't hurt.

"You gave him your blood?" A voice asked...he recognised it. The voice was deep but soft. Ah, it was the short dark haired vampire. The one that looked so young.

"Yes." He recognised this voice immediately...it was the one that had called himself Eric. But how did he know his name? Had the vampire told him? He didn't remember.

"Why?" The first vampire's voice was still the same, soft...but it had hurt in it too.

"He was going to die, Godric. What would we have done then?"

"You did not have to give him your blood, Eric...you know you did not. You had other options." _Godric_ said.

He didn't understand what they were talking about. Other options? And who did Eric give his blood to? It wasn't..._him_, was it? No. He wouldn't have drunk vampire blood. No matter what situation he was in...would he? He knew what vampire blood could do...he knew it could heal almost any wound a human had, but it had side effects of sorts...it bound the human to the vampire, they could feel each other's emotions and it...made you dream about certain _things_. Though he had heard the dreams only occurred if you were attracted to the vampire whose blood you had drunk. So he had nothing to worry about.

"Drop it, Godric."

"I will not drop it. There was no reason for you to give that boy your blood...apart from the fact that you want hi-!"

Spencer wanted to open his eyes and see why the dark haired vampire had stopped talking...but he didn't want them to know he was awake. And he was pretty sure he knew what had happened...the blond one had most likely pressed his hand over the boy's mouth to shut him up. Why? He felt his body tremble slightly as he realised...the vampires knew he was awake. Of course they did, how could they not? They had super-human hearing; they would have heard the change in his breathing...the change of his heart beat.

"We will discuss this somewhere else..._later_." Eric told the short vampire.

He heard the door click open and then slam shut. He was starting to panic. Why was the blond staying? Why was he still here? Did Derek or Hotch know he was here? And...where was Franklin?

"I know you're awake, Spencer." Eric smirked.

Spencer swallowed deeply and opened his eyes. He looked at the blond vampire with scared and worried eyes. He watched as Eric sat down on the bed next to him.

"How do you feel?" Eric asked, softly.

Spencer's eyes wandered over Eric's face. "Fine." He said quietly...and it was mostly true, but he suddenly felt tired again.

Eric leaned over him, his hands at each side of Spencer's head. "Do not lie to me."

Spencer swallowed. "I-I'm a little tired."

"So sleep." Eric said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I-I would like to leave...p-please." Spencer said, his chest rising and falling rapidly as his breathing deepened.

"Not yet." Eric said. "I can't let you go just yet."

"Then...at least let me phone my friend, please. Just so he knows I'm okay, please, he'll be worried about me."

"You mean Derek Morgan? Your boyfriend. Or maybe you're talking about Aaron Hotchner?" Eric grinned darkly.

So they had come asking for help. "I-I mean Derek. I just want to tell him I'm alright. Please. Wouldn't you want Godric to know if you were in my situation?" Spencer knew he shouldn't have said anything about the other vampire, he didn't know them or about their relationship...but he knew they were close. Even though he had only seen them together for a few minutes, he knew they were close, that they had a close relationship.

"What?"

"I just want to tell him I'm okay." Spencer told him, tears slipping from his eyes.

"Not that. What you said about Godric?" Eric said calmly –but Spencer could literally see the vampire was trying to hold back his anger.

Spencer took a few deep breaths before he spoke. "Godric would worry about you, if you were missing...wouldn't you want him to know you were okay, even if you couldn't go back to him straight away?"

Eric stared down at Spencer a moment before roughly grabbing his chin and pushing his head further into the pillows. "_Do not_ try to act as though you know what Godric and I are; do you understand!"

"Yes." Spencer whimpered. "I'm sorry."

Eric let go of Spencer's chin and sat back. "I am going to let you go, just not yet. There is something I need first."

"W-what is that?"

Eric stood up from the bed and smirked down at Spencer. "You'll find out." He made his way over to the door and opened it.

"Wait!" Spencer said loudly and sat up quickly. "I'm FBI! You can't keep me prisoner here!" He didn't know where the outburst came from, he just knew he wanted to get back to Derek.

"Keep you prisoner?" Eric said and then chuckled darkly. "Oh no, little Spencer, that's not we're doing. We're protecting you. There is a –more than likely- mentally ill vampire that is obsessed with you, we are keeping him here...and are protecting you until we can get your team to come for you."

"Y-you've told them I'm here?" Spencer asked confused.

Eric's smirk darkened. "No, the lines are dead. We can't get through to them right now. But we'll keep trying, don't worry so much." He walked out of the door and said, "Get some sleep, you'll need it." Before closing the door.

Spencer wasn't sure how long he stared at the closed door before he laid back down and let the tears roll freely down his face. How had he gotten into this mess?

* * *

End of chapter 6!

Thanks for reading. I know this chap is really short and nothing really happens in it, but I couldn't write anything else in this chap -I got really stuck- so I decided to end it here and start on the next chapter.


End file.
